The Holy Ones
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: There are demons who look like angels. Angels who look like demons. Mere mortals who understand beyond their race. Then there are the different ones, the holy ones. And the thing about these holy ones? They're not always the same race. Kurt/OC


**AHEM.**

**Hello all. Why am I starting this? Because. I tried once to write a romance involving Kurt falling for a human instead of a mutant. I mean, honestly, in the X-Men fandom... I know the whole thing is based around mutants and all but they're not the dominant life form, right? There's like way more humans. It's kind of hard to find stories that involve a mutant falling in love with a human.**

**SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE. Why with Kurt? Well I thought he'd be the most obvious choice, since he's mostly tolerant and supportive of everyone no matter if they're human or mutant. (Well, then there's Warren, but Ryane in my other story, she's a human... so I wanted to try it with Kurt as well.)**

**SUPER PISSED. I was trying to write this one day, and then my computer shut down because of updates before I could save it. Because I hadn't had a name for the girl and I was going to name the document "Kurt and So-and-So" like usual. So I tried again, rewriting it. AND MUTHA-TRUCKER, IT DID THE SAME THING. I have such horrible timing. Finally I figured out a name for her, saved it, TAKE THAT WORLD.**

**Anyway. Mini-rants over. Hope you guys enjoy this, German translations at the bottom per usual, and writing the next chapter as we speak!**

* * *

><p>Guns. And knives.<p>

These men carried the weapons of unforgiving war.

He could see it easily, from his so-called hiding spot on the side of the magnificent but abandoned church. They stood at the doors, barely moving anything but their mouths; while _he_ was pressed against the building, freezing off important parts of his azure anatomy. They'd been there for over an hour, and he still couldn't figure out, for the life of him, what they were doing. He'd been watching them, waiting for them to leave so he could go in and get some sleep, but they were all just standing around talking, all three of them.

He shivered for the millionth time, then blew into his hands, rubbing them together in a rather vain attempt to warm up. "_Ach der lieber_," he muttered quietly, rubbing at his arms as well. "_Es wird kalt_..."

His sensitive ears picked up what they were saying now, and to be honest it unnerved him a little. "Come on, man, let's go already," one of them complained, punching the one beside him on the arm. "It's way too late for this shit."

"Yeah," the one on the other side agreed. "Are we even sure this chick's gonna show? Way you say, it sound like she lives in there. You sure she ain't havin' some kinda quarter-to-midnight Mass or somethin'?"

"Yeah," the first once added. "I ain't gonna freeze my ass _or_ my dick off for some virgin bitch."

"Aw c'mon," the one in the middle defended, grinning. "You're tellin' me you never wanted to test-drive a 'good girl'? She'll be out soon, guys. Any minute now, then we'll have some fun."

He blinked a few times, flattening himself even more against the brick. He reached for the rosary around his neck, clutching it tightly and sending a quick, silent prayer to God. Who was this poor girl they were talking about? Were they really going to do what he thought they were talking about? Was she in the church or were they just waiting here? "Please, through any means," he whispered quite breathily, deciding to send his hopes audibly too, "save zat poor girl from vhatever zose men have planned..."

After another few minutes, the door to the church opened, but only one door. He looked at the front to see if there was a girl who they were talking about. He was curious, and he certainly didn't want to get into a fight, but really... were they going to hurt her, and do unspeakable things to her...?

A young lady walked out of the church, and goodness, but wasn't she striking. He couldn't see her hair, as the entirety of her head, excluding her face, was obscured by a white scarf that wrapped around her shoulders as well. The traditional garment looked almost out of place, with her modern tank top, jeans, and bare feet. A silver cross pendant dangled between her breasts, against the onyx backdrop of her tank.

But he didn't focus on her appearance for too long. She hadn't taken more than two steps when the "leader" of the men grabbed her by the arm and gave her a lewd grin. "Hey baby, where you goin'? The night's still young, you know."

The woman tried to pull away from him, a slightly frightened look in her eyes - and honestly, he didn't blame her. "Please, I want to go home."

"No way, babe," one of the others retorted, taking her wrist. "Come on, you wanna have some fun, don'tcha? Or you gonna spend your whole life in that damn church, huh?"

Again the woman tried to pull away, but it was more challenging with two people tugging at her. "H-Hey! Please, stop! I want to go home!"

The third man grabbed her around the waist, and they all chuckled darkly. "No you don't, hon. C'mon, baby, let's not fight, okay?"

He tried not to move. He tried to stay there against the wall, hoping his breath would return to normal soon. But the young lady's cries and pleas of terror tore through his mind and heart, not allowing him to just ignore this.

He teleported quickly behind the man who had her around the waist, and, remembering a trick he'd learned in the circus, pinched the man's neck with his thumb and forefinger, near the shoulder. It had probably only taken about two or three seconds to really happen, but it seemed like so much longer. His mind was churning and trying to form a plan, so of course he wanted it to be the most amount of time possible.

The man hit the pavement, and he stepped back to avoid being knocked over along with him. He quickly looked up and saw the other two men advancing on him, while managing to simultaneously keep a grip on the girl, who was still screaming. His yellow eyes flashed wide for a second before he teleported again, imagining himself sneaking up behind him.

Before he did, however, he felt a sharp pain in his side, but being one place and then all of a sudden being in another was so dizzying already that he didn't have time to think much about it.

And there he was, right behind them. And they were _still_ running their mouths.

"Dude, where the hell did he go?" One of them yanked the girl's arm and she cried out again.

"He's one of them fucking mutants!" the other snarled, doing the same. "Find him!"

Before either of them could launch a search for him, he performed the same trick as on the first man. Both went to the ground with thuds, and the woman was left there, gawking at him, shaking.

He took a tentative step toward her. Perhaps she didn't like mutants either, that was why she was staring? He reached his three-fingered hand out to her, extending just a little. "Are... Are you alright, _Fraülein_?"

Her eyes were still wide as she gazed at him, and she took a step back almost as soon as he came toward her. "Wh-Who are you?" she whispered, barely able to be heard over the rain that was starting to drizzle down on their heads. "What do you want?"

His eyebrows knit together as he shook his head, taking another step. "Do not be afraid, _liebe_... I am just a friend. I vill not hurt you, I promise."

Another few seconds of staring at each other, and suddenly the girl's knees gave out on her. Her eyes rolled back, and she fainted right there.

He barely caught her in time, but he did. He was careful with her as he shaped his hand to the contour of her back, and pressed the other hand against that soft, vulnerable spot between her thighs and calves. He looked down at her, the rain running on her face and the scarf around her head refusing to move even through all this. And he still couldn't see what color her hair was.

He looked up at the grand church, and nodded slightly, picking her all the way up and carrying her in his arms as one would carry their bride. He would lock the door, and no more lustful delinquents would try anything while he was watching over her.

* * *

><p><strong>German Translations<strong>

**Ach der lieber = my heavens OR, using it as a sort of synonym, oh dear (I think Kurt's using the second one...)**

**es wird kalt = it's getting cold**

**liebe = love (pretty much general term of endearment, like you'd say "honey" or "sweetie"... oh Kurt, you old soft-serve you! hehehe...)**

**I think I'm going to like writing this story. I already know how the next chapter's going to go... but any ideas are welcome! If you've got an idea for the plot leave a review. I'm not quite sure how I want it to go yet...**

**Oh yes. AND REVIEW. 'Cause I love those little suckers.**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day/night/whatever time it is where you are! ^^**


End file.
